


I'll give it up For you

by orphan_account, when_in_doubt_write_it_out



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Gore, Espionage, F/F, Homophobia, Mentions of Murder and Blasphemy, Mentions of Racism, Multi, This is gonna be some dark stuff, mentions of dictatorships and Nazis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_in_doubt_write_it_out/pseuds/when_in_doubt_write_it_out
Summary: The distant future, based off the victory of Nazi Germany





	1. We've gotta start somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> First original work.

_ Year: 2072 _

  
  
  


“Welcome to the  reenactment of our country’s founder beating the sick  ‘Allied’ Powers!” 

Sierra got sick of repeating those words.  The 17 year-old ran her finger over the delicately sewn lines of the armband she was forced to wear.  It read: Third class, homo, along with her ID number, which wastattooed on the nape of her neck.  Her mother was Aryan, which is where her blue eyes and pudginess came from.  Her father was not, hence her silky soft curly black hair.  She couldn’t remember her father… he was shot for copulating with someone of perfection.  Her mother died of pneumonia.  She was living with her foster parents since she was 5 years old.

 

~

 

Someone thundered up the steps, which caused the girl to grab the pendant hanging from her grandpa’s dog tags and hide it.

“Sierra!  It’s time for dinner, then work!” She sighed and hid the pendant.  No one needed to know…

“Mum! I don’t have to work tonight.  Tomyo covered my shift.” ‘There’s a meeting tonight.  I can't miss it’ she told herself as she walked downstairs to eat some of her mom’s famous brätwurst.  

“Mum, do you remember the story they told me as a child?  About the rabbit an’ the tortoise?”  Small talk was shared around the table until it was time for the nightly news and curfew for all not working.  They turned on the TV just as the news started.

“Tonight on Kaiser One, another member of the rebellious youth group ‘All Seeing’ was captured, and is being sent to the proper correctional facility.”

Marta smiled and patted Sierra on the back.  She spoke in German as required of this time of day, “Glad my child isn’t part of that!”  The teen visibly tensed, but it went on unnoticed.  Eventually the broadcast ended, and it was rest time.

“Now or never…” Sierra changed into all black with knee high combat boots. “Now the robe…” she pulled out a black cloak, which was gold on the inside with a multicolored shimmering inseam.  She opened the window, jumped out, and made her war towards the old American buildings.  “This is how we start.”The pendant began to glow gold as she got closer, the ‘eye’ in the middle opening, “This will be a new end to the age old beginning.  I’ll avenge you, MASON!”

-CH 1 End-

ID: 48732-IYE


	2. But lets take some time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every minute you are thinking of evil, you might have been thinking of good instead. Refuse to pander to a morbid interest in your own misdeeds. Pick yourself up, be sorry, shake yourself, and go on again. -Evelyn Underhill

“Happy birthday Momo!” The young woman stood proudly in front of her cake. “Blow out your candles and make a wish!” her brother implored. Momoya closed her fingers around the amulet around her neck as she blew out the 18 candles. “What’d you wish for, big sis?” She smiled and ruffled her brothers hair.”Wouldn’t you like to know.” He pouted and sat next to her. He hated her. Her grandmother, a japanese woman of the old times, smiled and held her hand. “”Now Momo, remember, our dragons watch us.” She presented MoMo with a bag of clothes. “I believe you’’ll need these for tonight. They keep changing, you know?” The silver pendant on her choker collar glared warmly. “Arigato, Kim! Go hook up my iron!”

 

Momoya admired her All-Seeing uniform. Her cloak was baby blue on the inside, with blue bricks lined with silver.

“Grandmother! This cloak is beautiful!”

She smiled and hugged her caretaker..

“You have your knife, correct? I don’t need another spy attacking you again.” Momo giggles.

“Yes, grandmother. both boots and on my thigh. They won’t do me like Yani..”

“Alright. Be safe and avoid the Germans.”

Momoya bows and says goodbye to her brother.

“See you around, brother.” She carefully leaves out of the back door and runs into the woods behind the manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ugh… why are we so far tonight?”

Sierra hiked up the hill, avoiding trees and silently removing any guards lurking about. Eventually, she reached a “refurbished” old skyscraper that served as a hideout. She got to the door and knocked 3 times. A deep voice, , sexy, manly voice, supplied by a voice changer reverberated through the metal door.

“Codename.” Sierra held up her dogtags., with the pendant attached to the door slot.

“Codename: Cipher.”

The door unlocked and slightly opened.

“You missed this last mission.”

A slightly feminine voice came from behind the door.

“You know why, Fez. my mum doesn’t know I’m part of this group.” Cipher took off the cloak and hung it on the hook reserved for her.

“That doesn’t mean shit. Sanchez is upstairs with Star, Sixer, Ice and Question Mark?”

“Oi! I don’t wanna die now! I wanna die next week, like the rest of us!”

Fez slapped a hand over Sierra’s mouth.

“Can it, kid. Someone’s here.” Both members unsheathed their knives.

“Codename.” There was no answer.

“I said CODEN-” The door swung open to reveal a japanese girl with gold hair and black eyes. Sierra visibly flushed. The girl spoke with authority.

“Codename: PineTree. Don’t leave the door open like that. We could get caught.”

  
  


-Ch2 END-

M-ID:3472196969EVE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my Friends typed the next chapter as well as this one. Theres some weird stuff, as you could tell.


End file.
